zero no tsukaima: el conocedor misterioso
by fernando.cuvertino
Summary: que pasaría si durante la ceremonia de invocación de familiares, todos en la academia de magia de tristain se llevan una sorpresa, lo que ya parecía muy inaudito, explicado desde un punto de vista mas experimentado, hará que muchas cosas cambien ya sea para bien o para mal, esta es una interferencia que nadie se esperaba
1. el inicio, la invocacion

que pasaría si durante la ceremonia de invocación de familiares, todos en la academia de magia de tristain se llevan una sorpresa, lo que ya parecía muy inaudito, explicado desde un punto de vista mas experimentado, hará que muchas cosas cambien ya sea para bien o para mal, esta es una interferencia que nadie se esperaba

+en algún lugar de la tierra

-en algún lugar de la tierra se encuentra un joven de cabello corto y negro, con lentes, con una camiseta blanca con una calavera y una camisa manga larga azul con cuadros en blanco y unos jeans, este estaba con una mochila y bastante alegría caminando por la calle

joven 1: por fin, creo que ya lo tengo, estoy apunto de lograrlo -se decía a si mismo en voz alta mientras caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- mientras en otro lugar del mismo planeta, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, usando una chaqueta azul y unos jeans

joven 2: ufff, espero que logren arreglar mi computador portátil -decía algo resignado cargando su computador portátil llevandolo a una tienda

+en algún lugar de tristain

-se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes en el patio de una academia, los cuales parecían estar "muy ocupados", armaban alboroto a pesar del intento de su profesor por detenerlos pero era casi imposible, entre las muchas actividades que los jóvenes realizaban, se encontraban en la lista, hablar sobre lo que harían, molestar a cierta peli rosa en especifico, y alardear de que conseguirían al mejor familiar, estaban haciendo un ritual de invocación para llamar a sus familiares, entre los familiares que se habían invocado, se podía ver un topo, una salamandra, una rana, unas aves, un dragón, etc, eran muchos y muy variados los familiares que se podían ver

profesor: veo que eso es todo, ya todos hemos acabado -le decía a sus alumnos con una sonrisa

alumna 1: colbert-sensei -dirijiendose a su profesor- aun nos falta una persona -decía en todo de burla

colbert: eh? y quien nos puede faltar? -preguntaba incrédulo el profesor

alumno 1: pues, falta louise la zero, aunque no veo razón para que lo intente, solo sera una perdida de tiempo -decía pretenciosa mente un joven rubio de ojos verdes mientras olía una flor, sus compañeros al escuchar sus palabras se comenzaron a reír apuntando a una joven de baja estatura y de pelo largo rosa con ojos del mismo color

louise: cállate guiche, eres molesto -decía enfadada la joven

guiche: no deberías hablarme así, alguien como tu no debería dirigirme la palabra a alguien que es realmente capaz de usar magia -con una sonrisa arrogante, louise estaba a punto de golpear a guiche

colbert: ya basta, ese comportamiento no es de un noble -decía ya algo mas enojado, aunque su paciencia era obvia- señorita valliere comencemos -esta solo asintió y procedió a hacer el ritual de invocación para su familiar

kirche: espero que esta vez no falles, no puedo esperar a ver que clase de familiar te tocara valliere -decía en tono de burla haciendo que se rían de louise

alumno 2: jajaja, esto lo mas probable es que falle

alumno 3: vamos zero, demuestra lo que es fallar una invocación, jajaja -louise decidió ignorar las burlas de sus compañeros pero aun así se le hacia difícil concentrarse

louise: a mi sirviente que existe en algún lugar dentro de los confines del universo -empezando el ritual, todos quedaron atónitos a sus palabras

alumna 2: que clase de conjuro es ese? -se preguntaba una chica de cabellos rubios

guiche: hay que admitir que tiene agallas y originalidad, no lo crees montmorency -decía acercándose a la joven rubia

louise: al santo, hermoso, y mas poderoso familiar, -ganándose una mirada de una chica de lentes y pelo azul celeste, que se encontraba leyendo- te imploro de mi corazón mientras canto, responde a mi llamado -luego de agitar su varita, hay una explosión

+en la tierra

-en el mismo momento de la invocación en la tierra, se encontraba un joven caminando tranquilamente

joven 2: espero llegar a tiempo -mirando su reloj, sin embargo luego de dar unos pasos se detuvo en seco- que rayos? -mirando una especie de vórtice verde que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de el- que es esto -estirando su mano

joven 1: espera -el joven(2) se voltio, solo para ver a otro joven(1) que corría en su dirección- hazme el favor de no tocar esa cosa, necesito estudiarla -con una sonrisa en su rostro, el joven(2) se comenzó a alejar del vórtice, sin embargo justo cuando el joven(1) estaba cerca del vórtice, este resbalo cayendo dentro del vórtice junto con el otro joven(2)

+en tristain

joven 2: que ocurre? -decía luego de verse a si mismo en una gran caída desde la que podía ver un edificio- que acaba de pasar? -todo aterrado

joven 1: jajaja tenia razón -decía alegremente mientras un poco mas y abrazaba al joven(2)- yo tenia razón, jajaja, en sus caras putos científicos, les gane -con una gran sonrisa como si no se diera cuenta de que esta en caída libre, de pronto apunto de tocar la tierra, una explosión levanto un gran humo y estos cayeron

alumno 3: justo como lo pensé, cof...cof, otra explosión -decía parándose de su lugar

guiche: cof..cof, montmorency estas bien? -tomando a montmorency para ponerla de pie- eh, que pasa? -viendo la cara de sorpresa de la joven quien solo apunto a la dirección de louise, al ver lo que había allí botado, se sorprendió junto a montmorency

montmorency: un humano?

alumno 2: no hay duda, es un plebeyo? -decía uno de los alumnos sorprendido

alumna 3: no puede ser otra cosa mas que un plebeyo -decía bastante impresionada

louise: e...este es m... mi... santo, hermoso y mas que poderoso... -observando al joven(2), quien dormía como si nada, sin embargo luego de unos segundos sin habla, el joven(2) comenzó a reaccionar- ¿quien eres tu?

joven 2: que fue lo que dijo? -pensaba, levantándose lentamente- donde estoy? -mirando al rededor- que es este lugar?

louise: parece que no entiendes nada de lo que te digo, de donde eres plebeyo? -preguntaba seriamente

joven 2: mmm... que idioma sera, no le entiendo -mirando a louise, y luego a los alumnos

kirche: jajaja, era de esperarse de ti, pero al menos invocaste algo, jajaja -burlándose abiertamente de louise, mientras los demás se comenzaban a reír de ella

louise: fue solo un pequeño error -decía bastante irritada

alumno 3: jajaja, no se esperaba menos de la zero

alumna 3: de hecho esto es mas de lo que nos hubiéramos imaginado, jajaja

colbert: ya chicos es suficiente -tratando de calmar a sus alumnos pero estos seguían riendo- debo decir que esto no es para reírse, nunca e escuchado de invocar a un humano -pensaba

kirche: eres una vergüenza -decía arrogante mente- louise la zer...o -comenzó a sentir que alguien la tocaba e inspeccionaba, al dar vuelta su mirada podía ver a un joven de lentes el cual estaba revisando su capa y tomando notas en un pequeño libro negro, luego este lo cerro y corrió a una mochila que se encontraba cerca del otro joven(2)

colbert: espera, esa ropa, no puede ser -decía bastante impresionado- señorita valliere, usted a invocado 2 familiares en una sola invocación -esto dejo a todos callados un momento

joven 2: oye, tu les entiendes algo -decía cansado de escuchar algo que no entendía

joven 1: no entiendo nada de lo que dicen -con una sonrisa de alegría y calma

louise: 2 familiares -mirando a los jóvenes quienes parecían hablar entre ellos- vengan aquí -dirijiendose a ellos, sin embargo estos jóvenes ni la tomaron en cuenta- oigan les digo que vengan -seguían sin tomarla en cuenta

guiche: jajaja, que sucede zero, acaso no te toman en cuenta tus propios familiares, jajaja -los jóvenes comenzaron a reír nuevamente

kirche: el hecho de que tengas 2 familiares solo hace que seas el doble de ignorada

joven 1: sabes no me gusta la actitud de ellos -el joven(2) miro a los jóvenes quienes se reían

joven 2: por que lo dices?

joven 1: es obvio que se burlan de la pequeña, eso se nota por los tonos, las expresiones y las circunstancias -el joven(2) comenzó a observar bien la situación y le encontró total sentido a las palabras de el otro joven- tal parece ella es quien nos trajo aquí

joven 2: en serio? -joven(1) asiente- como lo hizo?

joven 1: bueno, basándose en el hecho de que es la única que estaba cerca de la zona de nuestra caída y que es a quien molestan, es obvio pensar que ella sea la culpable de nuestra aparición aquí, en cuanto al como lo hizo, solo se me ocurre que haya usado magia -el joven(2) abrió sus ojos como platos- es lo mas lógico a sospechar si observas que todos tienen varitas, como en las historias de magia, aparte el sujeto calvo -apuntando a colbert, quien pudo ver como le apuntaban- esta usando un báculo, y aparte de eso hay muchas criaturas aquí

joven 2: parece que piensas rápido -decía impresionado tanto por el tipo que le hablaba como por el hecho de las cosas tan raras que se veían- pero como puedes estar tan calmado en esta situación

joven 1: no es difícil, simplemente no me serviría de nada perder la calma, aparte esto para mi es un sueño, siempre e querido viajar a un nuevo mundo, y como investigador es obvio que esto es parte natural de lo que busco -ambos siguieron hablando

louise: que rayos -mirando a sus familiares bastante frustrada- señor colbert

colbert: que ocurre? -saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba

louise: por favor, permita me invocar una vez mas -decía decidida

colbert: lo siento, pero no lo puedo permitir -negando con la cabeza

louise: por que?

colbert: esta ceremonia, es un ritual sagrado que decide el futuro de la vida de un mago -termina de decir eso y louise comienza a decaer- pedir una segunda invocación es una falta de respeto al ritual en su totalidad, aparte de eso debería estar orgullosa, es la primera persona en invocar 2 familiares según lo que se sabe -de pronto aparece el joven(1) al lado de colbert y comienza a revisar su báculo, y comienza a anotar cosas con su lápiz en su pequeño libro- que ocurre? -al ver que colbert le hablo este le mostró unos apuntes, en los que salían dibujos y unas letras que colbert no entendía, lo que si sabia es que en ese libro había información valiosa para entender que ocurría y también el punto de vista de este joven sobre lo que veía

joven 2: que haces? -de pie mientras trataba de ver los apuntes del otro joven

joven 1: estoy anotando información de esto, hasta ahora no les puedo entender, jajaja, lo bueno es que puedo leer a las personas -esto impresiono al joven(2)- gracias a eso, cada vez capto mas lo ocurrido

joven 2: en serio? -joven(1) asiente- y cual es la situación?

joven 1: elemental mi querido watson -cerrando su libro y guardándolo en su mochila- hemos viajado a otro mundo por medio de el portal verde que vimos en nuestro mundo,estamos en un mundo mágico con sorprendentes criaturas y otras cosas, esta es una academia de magia -apuntando al gran edificio- y tal parece el calvo es el profesor, y estos tontos sus alumnos -decía calmada mente- quienes están practicando el conjuro de invocación

joven 2: increíble, que conclusión mas rápida -impresionado por su compañero- como lo has hecho

joven 1: bueno, yo soy un genio, pero no hay que serlo para darse cuenta, jajaja, pero por otra parte parece que tu eres una invocación -quedando helado

joven 2: espera, que quieres decir con que soy una invocación -decía algo alarmado, el conocía la magia de invocación por los vídeo juegos que jugaba pero esto le parecía tan raro- y por que solo yo, por que tu no te incluyes

joven 1: es obvio, para estar aquí solo pudo haber pasado por invocación, como ya dije estamos aquí por esa niña -apuntando a louise, que no era como que le gustara mucho que la apunten- y digo que tu eres una invocación ya que yo vine aquí por voluntad, el portal apareció al frente tuyo, significa que a ti te invocaron y no a mi, solo interferí por el bien de mi investigación y mi sueño, jajaja, eso es lo que paso

joven 2: emmm... -pensando toda la información detenidamente- me dará dolor de cabeza, no puedo creer que sea una invocación, espero que jugar videojuegos me sirva

alumno 3: oye zero, no crees que ya han hablado mucho tus molestos familiares -decía acercándose a louise

louise: cállate, no te metas en esto -con confianza mientras hiba a ver a sus familiares para darles una "reprimenda"

alumno 3: que osaste decirme -tomando con enojo a louise de su hombro, mientras con su otra mano comenzaba a levantar su varita- creo que sera mejor que tu te calles -louise se asusto un poco sin embargo al ver que atacarían a louise, el joven(1) corrió muy rápido hasta llegar cerca de louise y en un rápido movimiento de su mano le roso la barbilla a su enemigo- que rayos? -louise se impresiono de que llegara uno de sus "rebeldes" familiares a protegerla- como te atreves maldito plebeyo -el joven no se movió un centímetro y ni se inmuto, solo sonrió para sorpresa de louise y de los demás (incluyendo colbert) cuando el alumno que amenazaba con atacarlo con magia, caía inmóvil- que es esto, no puedo mover mi cuerpo

joven 2: com...como lo hiciste -impresionado, al igual que todos los presentes

louise: sera un poder paralizante? -pensaba para si misma, sin embargo casi todos los alumnos y hasta el mismo profesor pensaban lo mismo

joven 1: ya que solo tu me entiendes, no importa si te lo digo -con una sonrisa- debes saber que practico artes marciales, y una técnica muy eficiente para defenderse e inutilizar a tu enemigo es golpear su barbilla a alta velocidad, si lo golpeas en la barbilla, aunque sea un roce lo cual es preferible, su cerebro dará una pequeña sacudida provocando una inmovilidad temporal

joven 2: genial -pensando que eso le serviría, puesto que no sabe defensa personal, solo pelea como lo a merite la situación- deberé recordarlo

joven 1: también recuerda que se requiere una cierta fuerza y velocidad mínima para que funcione ese movimiento -el joven solo asiente

colbert: solo esta paralizado -decía luego de revisar al estudiante- por favor llévenlo a la enfermería, en cuanto a usted señorita valliere -louise se puso firme- no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que debe terminar el contrato -louise se petrifico

louise: pero con esto? -colbert asiente- pero incluso que sea uno es demasiado para mi, pero aparte debo cerrar el contrato con 2 -colbert vuelve a asentir

alumna 3: vamos zero, hazlo con ambos

kirche: vamos, vamos, valliere, luego me dices cual lo hace mejor, jajaja -todos se burlaban de louise y esta solo se ponía roja

joven 2: que sucede que hará? -algo nervioso

joven 1: aun no lo se, pero ya me arte de las risas de estos tontos -decía ya prácticamente con una vena marcada en su cuello y su cabeza por ver como molestan a louise- CÁLLENSE -dando un grito con voz gutural la cual silencio a todos, puesto que se impresionaron ante el sonido desgarrador que produjo el joven que había protegido a louise, el grito era muy potente, asustando a los alumnos y el hecho de que no entendieran lo que decía lo hacia mas espeluznante y mas aterrador sobre todo al ver su rostro de enojo y pocos amigos

colbert: s...señorita valliere, por favor dese prisa -decía impresionado por el grito del joven(1), tratando de que no vuelva a paralizar a otro alumno, louise solo asintió y se acerco a el joven(2) puesto que el otro la asusto

louise: mi nombre es louise francoise le blanc de la valliere -poniendo su varita en la frente del joven(2)- al colgante que sostiene los 5 poderes, bendice lo, reconoce lo como mi familiar -en ese momento louise se comenzó a acercar al joven con los ojos cerrados, preparándose para darle un beso

joven 1: oh, ya entiendo, no te muevas, esto es un contrato de invocador o por lo menos eso parece, jajaja -el joven(2) comenzó a mirar al otro joven, sin embargo las manos de louise volvieron su cabeza en su dirección y le dio el beso, este duro solo unos segundos en los que el joven(2) no sabia que decir

colbert: parece que tu primer contrato se completo -con una sonrisa, louise lo miro

joven 2: oye, que esta pasando? -su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y de pronto un dolor enorme comenzó a afectar su cuerpo en especial su mano izquierda, este gritaba de dolor y se revolcaba, apareciendo unas letras en su mano, y saliendo humo de su cuerpo

joven 1: valla, así que si era una especie de contrato -anotando en su pequeño libro, y dibujando las marcas de la mano del joven(2)- para mi suerte estoy mas preparado que tu para esto, que bueno que soy un futuro mago -con una sonrisa

colbert: que son esas marcas -pensaba para si mismo

joven 1: parece que mi compañero se desmayo -a pesar de que nadie le entendía- creo que es mi turno ahora -al ver a louise acercándose a el, esta comenzó a recitar lo mismo que con el otro joven(2), sin embargo al ver que esta termino, el joven(1) tomo con una mano a louise de la cintura y con la otra acaricio su cara solo para darle un beso, louise estaba toda roja e impresionada, luego de unos segundos, el joven la soltó- no a estado mal, pero e tenido mejores -todos estaban impresionados, sobre todo al ver la actitud del joven después de darle un beso a louise

kirche: jajaja, esto es tan cómico, jajaja parece que no le gusto tu beso, valliere, jajaja -burlándose al ver la indiferencia con la que actuó el joven, este se sentó y de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a brillar

joven 2: ugh, duele -decía tratando de calmar el dolor por medio de meditación- cálmate -pensaba- debo calmarme, debo comenzar a aplicar todo lo que se -luego de unos segundos, se podía ver como el joven dejo de quejarse por el dolor y de como salia humo de su cuerpo, sin embargo este seguía en una posición de meditación

louise: termino?

colbert: bueno eso parece -algo confundido- colbert comenzó a acercarse al joven, sin embargo antes de que lo toque este se levanto y procedió a quitarse su camiseta, ante lo que algunas jóvenes se sonrojaron y otras simplemente se taparon los ojos, al sacarse la camisa se podía ver sus músculos marcados, pero lo mas llamativo era el símbolo en su pecho que tiraba humo, un símbolo bastante peculiar para todos, colbert lo observo un momento, luego el joven se puso su camisa y fue a tomar al otro joven que estaba desmayado- señorita valliere llévelos a la enfermería, señor gramont ayude los por favor -guiche solo asintió, y louise fue a buscar la mochila del joven puesto que veía que era de el

-luego de unas horas el joven(2) despertó en una extraña habitación, decorada con un estilo muy medieval, a su lado estaba su compañero y ambos estaban en una especie de cama hecha de paja

louise: parece que al fin despiertas -decía ya cansada de esperar a que su familiar despierte

joven 2: oye que es lo que hago aquí? -nerviosamente, louise solo lo ignoro y se fue a su armario para comenzar a sacarse su ropa- espera, que se supone que haces? -esta solo le tira la ropa en la cara- esto no puede ser, que quiere que haga, lo peor es que no le entiendo, quiero ir a casa, Internet, videojuegos, series, quiero volver a casa

louise: aaah, hablas mucho, y no te entiendo nada -tomando su varita- es mejor que te calles -agitando su varita- inmediatamente quédate en silencio y responde a mi pedido -justo en ese momento el joven(1) se levanta al lado del otro joven recibiendo ambos la explosión- que extraño -en vista de su herrado hechizo

joven 2: que... que fue eso -louise se sorprendió- me han pasado tantas cosas hoy, pero una explosión de la nada, como responderás a esto -apuntando a louise y tomándola de los hombros

louise: logro entenderte, te e entendido -impresionada, mientras el joven(2) también se impresionaba por poder entender a la chica- que raro, se supone que hice un encantamiento de silencio, ufff -algo cansada por fallar- cual es tu nombre?

saito: eh?, mi nombre es hiraga saito -louise lo miraba confundido- eso no importa, solo necesito saber por que me as invocado aquí?

louise: no es obvio, te e invocado para que seas mi familiar -con pose de noble

saito: familiar? -confundido

joven 1: tal parece un familiar es una criatura invocada para que sirva a un mago luego de hacer un contrato -decía levantándose y anotando en su pequeño libro

louise: así es -decía viendo como no la veían

saito: en serio? -mirando a louise quien asentía- pero como sabes eso? -ahora mirando a su compañero

joven 1: es la conclusión a la que llegue luego de escucharla, lo primero que pensé al escuchar familiar e invocación es que a las criaturas invocadas aquí se les llama familiar, y al ver que no desaparecimos parece que somos invocaciones permanentes -louise los miraba con curiosidad y confusión

saito: espera, eso significa que estaremos aquí para siempre -el joven(1) asiente- nooo, no, no, no, no, no, me niego a aceptarlo, me largo de aquí -saliendo de la habitación a alta velocidad

louise: oye espera -tratando de detenerlo, sin embargo es detenida por el otro joven- que haces, creí que al menos tu eras un mejor familiar, sobre todo luego de protegerme

joven 1: primero, lo primero, ponte algo de ropa -louise se mira y se da cuenta que estaba apunto de salir en su traje para dormir, con la cara roja poniéndose la ropa- segundo no soy un familiar, no me importan los contratos, yo no obedezco a nadie, sobre todo sin una razón que me convenza -louise estaba apunto de hablar de ese punto pero el joven le dio una mirada fría y cambio un poco su voz (a voz gutural)- y tercero, solo te defendí por que no soporto ver a idiotas molestando a otras personas -louise lo queda mirando y el joven al ver que esta esta lista- vamos -y se ponen a correr para atrapar a saito

louise: rayos, tiene una gran ventaja, como se supone que lo alcanzaremos -algo enojada

joven 1: no te preocupes -sonriendo- este niño quedara impactado antes de salir de este lugar -la joven solo lo miro- vamos -aumentando la velocidad, para sorpresa de louise

-mientras tanto corriendo por los pasillos, paso rápidamente al lado de un estanque en el que se encontraba guiche con una chica, no los tomo mucho en cuenta y siguió corriendo

guiche: que falta de respeto, no lo crees kathy -a la chica de pelo castaño con la que se encontraba

kathy: así es guiche-sama -mirándolo con adulación y con gran impresión

louise: saito, vuelve aquí -decía la peli rosa quien ahora estaba siendo cargada por el joven(1)- guiche has visto a saito

guiche: saito?, oh, te refieres a tu otro familiar -louise asiente- si, se fue por allá

louise: maldición se va a escapar -pensaba algo irritada

joven 1: hey, chico rosa -guiche lo miro- conoces un conjuro de levitación -guiche asiente y el joven sonríe- perfecto

-mientras saito había pasado la salida y continuo corriendo por el patio

saito: si, lo lograre, saldré de aquí -con una sonrisa

joven 1: hey saito, mira el cielo -aunque sabia que si lo escuchaba significaba que los estaba alcanzando, aun así miro el cielo y se detuvo cuando lo vio- aun crees que puedas volver a nuestro mundo

saito: no puede ser -atónito por lo que veía- 2 lunas -habiendo una pequeña rosa y una grande azul, lo miraba casi hipnotizado por las lunas, cuando sentía que se acercaba a ellas y se sentía mas liviano, luego miro abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba levitando- que es esto? -tratando de ver como lo hacia

guiche: jajaja, esto es divertido -decía guiche moviendo a saito con su varita- no puedo creer que me pidieran hacer esto, las cosas que tengo que hacer por mi caballerosidad, aun ayudar a la zero

saito: bájame -decía saito algo molesto

joven 1: cálmate compañero, te prometo que buscare una manera de enviarte a casa, de todos modos yo tengo que volver una vez termine mi entrenamiento en este mundo -louise, guiche y saito quedaron mirándolo sin entender a que se refería- guiche bájalo

guiche: no quiero, me divierte verlo en el aire, aparte los plebeyos no me dan ordenes, ni siquiera aceptaria ordenes de la zero -decía arrogante

joven 1: paralizado o dormido -guiche lo quedo mirando sin entender que quería decir- que prefieres que te paralice que te haga dormir, o simplemente que te deje invalido, también puedo hacer explotar tu corazón, dejarte sin aire, y quitarte el aura de lucha

guiche: eh, que rayos... -antes de que terminara de hablar el joven le toco el hombro a guiche y este callo dormido

louise: como fue que tu... -el joven le tapo la boca con su dedo

joven 1: por ahora no preguntes, luego te explico -luego vio como saito caía al suelo

saito: esta es la segunda vez en el día -decía algo cansado, el joven tomo a guiche y en cuanto a saito este se fue con louise y procedieron a ir en dirección a la academia

louise: no te escaparas -preguntaba seriamente

saito: por el momento no -decía algo cansado

louise: muy bien -y entraron a la academia, un rato mas tarde con guiche en su habitación, louise y sus "familiares" regresaron a su cuarto

louise: no puedo creer que te ayas escapado, eres inaudito -decía regañando a saito- seré el hazme reír de la academia cuando se enteren que mi familiar trato de escapar

joven 1: discúlpame si me equivoco, pero ya eres el hazme reír -decía con una sonrisa todo calmado- apenas llegamos y nos dimos cuenta de que eras la persona mas impopular de la escuela, probablemente por tus hechizos fallidos -louise se sonrojo

louise: como saben eso

joven 1: primero, cuando llegamos hubo una explosión, de todos los hechizos de invocación que conozco o e escuchado, no hay explosiones, solo liberación de poder, que por lo general es de algún elemento, segundo hemos visto como los demás alumnos se burlan de ti, no hay que ser un genio o entender lo que dicen para saberlo, solo hay que mirar el ambiente y las expresiones de las personas, tercero erraste un hechizo de silencio, tu misma lo dijiste, en vez de silenciarnos nos hiciste hablar el mismo idioma y solo después de provocar una explosión, aparte ese rubio estúpido te llamo la zero, aunque zero es un apodo genial, te lo decía mirándote en menos, podría decirse que no eres buena en la magia y ya que zero es una referencia numérica digamos que es tu apodo por no lograr hacer ningún hechizo -saito y louise lo miraron impresionados

louise: no... no es mi culpa, solo necesito mas practica -decía avergonzada puesto que era verdad lo que decía el joven

joven 1: ese es el espíritu -decía con una sonrisa parándose todo animado- no importa cuanto falles, siempre lo puedes seguir intentando, aparte no es como que una explosión fuera inútil, una buena explosión sirve en mas de una ocasión -louise solo lo miro

saito: vaya, así que lo que decías era verdad, vaya, es genial tu habilidad para leer a la gente -louise se intrigo por esto- aparte de eso el hecho de que no solo puedas paralizar a una persona es genial, este... emmm -mirándolo raro- cual era tu nombre

feru: es verdad aun no me presento -apuntando su dedo en su pecho- mi nombre es feru, soy investigador, artista marcial, escritor, cantante, músico, dibujante, y conocedor de diversas artes secretas -con una sonrisa, tanto saito como louise no sabían que decir- también e practicado con la espada, y soy muy bueno con las armas de fuego gracias a que me entrenaron con ellas de pequeño, y un montón de cosas mas que hago

saito: vaya, eres impresionante -decía con una sonrisa

feru: gracias -con una sonrisa- bueno es hora de entrenar

saito: espera, sobre eso, a que te refieres con entrenar?

feru: veras, cuando una personas viaja a otro mundo, sus estatus incrementan un poco, se vuelven mas rápidos, fuertes, resistentes, etc, aparte al ser de otro mundo, las leyes de este mundo no nos afectan, en otras palabras, solo nos afectaran leyes que también hallan estado en nuestro mundo, pero en menor cantidad, viendo estas cosas se puede decir sin ninguna duda, que mis habilidades en este mundo mejor, y las mejoras que tenga en este mundo serán conservadas al entrar en mi mundo, eso vuelve este el lugar perfecto para entrenar, ya que aquí la magia esta mas presente en el ambiente que en nuestro mundo, aquí definitivamente podre terminar con mi entrenamiento para ser un mago

louise: espera, que quieres decir con ser mago?, solo los nobles somos magos -con algo de enfado

feru: quien les dijo esa mentira? -decía con calma- acaso en este mundo nadie les dijo, todos los seres humanos nacen con magia en su interior, la diferencia es que no todos la desarrollan, es lo mismo en todos los mundos, la diferencia es que en nuestro mundo las personas dejaron de lado la magia, ya que los poderosos no les conviene que puedan ser iguales a los pobres y la gente común, así que hace muchos años en el pasado en nuestro mundo se comenzó a desaparecer la magia, menos del 10% de la población mundial en nuestro mundo es mago

louise: me niego a creer eso

feru: por eso los nobles son tan tontos y limitados, se creen mejores sin importar el mundo, en realidad todos somos iguales, por que el creador de todo así lo quiso, por cierto lo mas probable es que no lo sepas, pero, que es la magia?

louise: es obvio que es el poder de las fuerzas de la creación las cuales SOLO pueden usar los nobles al estar en un rango mas conectado con el poder del mundo

feru: si y no, la magia no es mas que la energía y fuerza de toda la creación, se encuentra en todo, dios el ser creador de todo, es una ser de energía en su estado mas puro e ilimitado, y este le dio energía y poder a toda su creación, animales y criaturas de distinto tipo los mismos seres humanos y toda la creación posee energía o magia como lo llaman, la energía es infinita e indestructible con cambios constantes, todos pueden usar energía o magia, en todo momento, todos los humanos pueden usar la energía en otras palabras todos pueden usar magia y ser magos -louise no podía creer lo que escuchaba- cuales son los elementos existentes? -con una sonrisa

louise: fuego, agua, tierra, viento y vació que es la magia perdida -esta vez estaba segura de su respuesta

feru: incorrecto -para sorpresa de louise- los elementos efectivamente son fuego, agua, tierra, viento y vació, pero te faltan, el rayo, la luz, la oscuridad, el neutro e infinito, son 5 elementos naturales: fuego, agua, tierra, viento y rayo, 5 elementos de la creación: luz, oscuridad, vació, neutro e infinito, en total hay 10 elementos, aunque en la mayoría de lugares no cuentan todos los elementos ya que estos son mas difíciles de controlar, o simplemente por que no los creen elementos -louise y saito se sorprendieron, ninguno sabia entre la diferencia entre elementos naturales y de creación- creo que eso es todo lo que les diré por hoy, buenas noches -salio de la habitación

louise: ese maldito, no pienso creer en sus palabras -dándose la vuelta y llendo a acostarse

saito: oye, espera, no iras a buscarlo -decía impresionado

louise: para que?, el sabe cuidarse solo, aparte no se escapara, ya me a demostrado que no se largara de este lugar, ahora solo te callas y buenas noches -y esta se dispuso a dormir

saito: que niña mas molesta -pensaba para si mismo- no puedo creer que termine aquí, debí retroceder mas cuando feru me dijo que no tocara el circulo, bueno supongo que mañana veré que hacer -quedándose dormido

-mientras tanto alguien meditaba bajo las 2 lunas en el patio de la academia

-feru: buenas noches, saito, louise, mañana verán lo que mejoro en una noche


	2. el valor de los familiares plebeyos

+ tristain

-era una bella mañana en el reino de tristain, acababa de amanecer y el joven saito fue despertado por la luz del sol

saito: oye, levántate -decía mientras trataba de despertar a una joven de largo pelo rosa- despierta, es de mañana -la joven apenas si abría los ojos cuando se escucho un estruendo

feru: DESPIERTA -decía pateando la puerta, y despertando de golpe a louise mientras saito se sobresaltaba- es de mañana pequeña vaga, hay un montón de jóvenes levantándose en este momento, así que LEVÁNTATE -gritaba el joven con emoción

louise: aaah, ya te escuche -decía la joven de mal humor- saito -este miro a la joven- mi ropa -este tomo la ropa doblada de louise y se la entrego- falta mi ropa interior

saito: eso ve a buscarlo tu misma -decía algo molesto- ahora que lo pienso, no tengo por que obedecer tus ordenes

louise: así, y que se supone que harás, quien se encargara de ti y te alimentara -decía desafiante

saito: e...eso es... -decía nervioso pensando

louise: exacto, así que si no quieres morirte de hambre, obedece -decía toda fría mientras saito no sabia que contestar- conoce tu lugar como mi familiar y como plebeyo

feru: jajajaja, pero que niña mas tonta, jajajajaja -burlándose de louise haciéndola enojar

louise: y tu de que se supone que te ríes -bastante enfadada- acaso quieres estar sin alimentos y encerrado con un collar

feru: me rió de tu estupidez -louise hiba a comenzar a hablar al ser interrumpida- yo fácilmente me puedo encargar de saito -saito abrió bien los ojos- independiente del mundo que estemos, los seres humanos tienen en sus genes la capacidad nata para acostumbrarse y adaptarse a el ambiente, fácilmente puedo matar seres vivos con mis manos por lo que cazar para comer no me sera difícil, encontrar información de la zona tampoco, y acampar no cuesta nada -saito al pensarlo un momento se dio cuenta que feru tenia razón, el ya había acampado antes en lugares que no conocía con amigos, y con lo fuerte y capacitado que se veía feru, era obvio que no les seria problema entre ambos- así que solo escúchame bien esto niña -acercándose mientras se ponía mas serio y ponía voz fuerte (gutural)- ya te dije que sus estúpidas leyes no nos afectan, así que su estúpida ley de invocación tampoco es legal en nosotros, aparte para alguien como tu, nosotros somos mas que necesarios, entendiste, ya que sin problemas podría matarte -poniendo énfasis en esa parte, para terror de louise, esta solo asintió- ahora cual de estos te gusta mas - con una sonrisa, sacando un montón de ropa interior del cajón de louise

louise: eh, cuando sacaste eso -decía impresionada y hasta algo avergonzada, mientras saito rojo como un tomate volteaba al otro lado

feru: lo saque cuando le dijiste a saito que lo haga -respondía con una sonrisa de manera inocente- ahora ponte ropa rápido y ve a comer, mientras yo buscare algo para comer en los alrededores -decía dirigiéndose a la puerta

louise: espera, si vienes conmigo te... -feru salio antes de que termine de hablar- es realmente alguien extraño -dijo desconcertada

saito: si que lo es, pero es alguien genial -decía mirando por donde salio feru tanto con asombro como con una simple sonrisa- bueno ya lo oíste, vístete

louise: vísteme -recuperando su típica actitud de noble

saito: eh, puedes hacerlo sola -decía algo molesto

louise: mientras haya un plebeyo en el lugar un noble no debe vestirse solo -decía enfadada recordando que saito le dio una orden

saito: ya escuchaste a feru, no tengo por que oírte -decía con una sonrisa

louise: es cierto -decía seriamente acercándose a una meza con su varita- pero el no te podrá cuidar si mueres verdad -con sonrisa sádica asustando a saito

saito: espera -asustado mientras retrocedía- que harás?, por favor para -viendo a louise acercarse con una sonrisa maliciosa- detente -solo se pudo escuchar una explosión del cuarto de louise

-unos minutos mas tarde

-se encontraban los jóvenes en una enorme sala que era la sala de comida, con tres enormes mesas en el centro, louise caminaba con un saito en un no tan buen estado

kirche: valla, aquí esta -decía observando a louise y su familiar, mientras todos los que los vieron comenzaban a murmurar cosas- las noticias corren rápido -con una sonrisa de satisfacción

saito: wow, que banquete tan increíble -decía al ver la comida una vez llegaron al puesto de louise

louise: la silla -saito la corrió como si nada, luego se gano al lado de louise

saito: oye, y que están celebrando -preguntaba con una sonrisa, mientras louise lo miraba arqueando una ceja, apuntando al suelo- que pasa -miro hacia abajo- es un plato?

louise: solo los nobles comen en las mesas -saito miro el plato y con cara triste se gano al lado del plato sentado en el suelo

- luego de los "rezos" de los alumnos todos procedían a comer, mientras que saito miraba su insípida comida, la cual era un pan añejo y una sopa aguada

saito: esto es peor que lo que comen los animales -se decía así mismo triste

louise: agradece que logre que entraras aquí, ningún plebeyo tiene permitido entrar en este gran salón -decía sin mirar a saito disfrutando de su comida

saito: por que debería agradecer por entrar aquí, preferiría buscar afuera a feru para que me enseñe a cazar -decía enojado en voz alta, mientras se escuchaban unas risas

louise: escúchame bien familiar plebeyo... -con obvio enojo por la manera en que le hablaba saito, cuando se escucho un estruendo

feru: hey, saito -decía con una sonrisa feru ganándose una mirada de los alumnos que estaban comiendo- observa la preciosidad que cace -cargando un animal muerto enorme, mas grande que su cuerpo, pero este no parecía tener problemas en cargarlo, louise se levanto de su puesto y saito del suelo solo para ver a feru- estas listo para comer algo delicioso, soy excelente cocinero -con una sonrisa, saito solo asintió y corrió feliz al lado de feru

louise: a donde te crees que vas -grito enojada- no has tocado tu comida

feru: eso no es comida -apuntando al plato de saito- aunque se agradecer lo que me dan, en vista de lo que tienen en la meza, se ve que no respetan a las personas, son peor que los animales -varios alumnos se enojaron ante la afirmación de feru, y louise solo podía enojarse cada vez mas con este

louise: como te atreves -decía tomando su varita

feru: que harás?, atacarme?, eso no cambiara el hecho de que son unos estúpidos egocéntricos, y lastimarme no cambiara nada tampoco -decía con total calma- o acaso ya olvidaste, que ustedes no tienen control sobre nosotros -decía sacándose sus lentes, mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos y salia un aura asesina de este, el cual asusto a louise y esta bajo de inmediato su varita- eso creí -recuperando su sonrisa y poniéndose de nuevo sus lentes

kirche: valla -mirando a louise- y pensar que no puede controlar a su propio familiar, que vergüenza -decía de tal manera que no era posible que se escuchara a la distancia, aunque ese no era el caso

feru: tu cállate, pedazo de carne sin vergüenza -para kirche quien solo lo miro al ver que le hablaban- no me importa que tanto se crean, pero si crees que puedes burlarte de otros, parece que lo que te sobra en pecho te falta en bondad e intelecto -kirche con gran pena trataba de contenerse- no eres mas que un juguete para complacer los deseos de estos perdedores -kirche se salia mas de quicio- solo te entregas, como si no fuera nada malo, no eres mas que una niña mimada necesitada de compañía y de atención -kirche ya no aguanto mas

kirche: cállate -decía lanzando una bola de fuego a feru, sin embargo este solo respiro, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos repelió la magia de kirche con su mano- no sigas hablando, no sigas -decía muy triste, no entendía por que pero las palabras de feru le afectaron mas de lo que pensaba

feru: me das lastima -kirche abrió sus ojos como platos, mirando el piso y cayendo de rodillas, en cuanto a feru al ver la reacción de kirche procedió a entregarle la carne de su caza a saito quien apenas la sostenía, y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, mientras miraba desafiante a los alumnos quienes le daban paso, incluyendo a louise, una vez estaba al lado de kirche este la abrazo, para la sorpresa de todos en especial de kirche- no te preocupes, aun tienes tiempo de cambiar, solo te guiaron y te criaron de manera incorrecta, debes pensar mejor en lo que realmente quieres, no es necesario que molestes a otros ni que andes con muchos chicos, con que puedas disfrutar con tus amigos y amigas y puedas aprender nuevas cosas y mejores para tener un mejor futuro y mas feliz estarás bien, encuentra a un chico que haga que tu corazón se acelere y que te haga sonreír cada vez que estés con el y lo veas, en ves de perder tu tiempo molestando a otros solo debes buscar personas con las que puedas contar sin importar que, y busca algo que te guste realmente y no algo que te impongan como ser solo la heredera de tu familia o algo como eso, si te sientes sola, tienes amigos -kirche miro a tabitha por indicación de feru, tabitha se gano al lado de kirche y la abrazo- no necesitas la opinión de otros para vivir, solo vive con la mejor opinión de ti que te tengas tu misma y vivirás feliz -kirche se quedo viendo a feru, este solo se acerco le dio un pequeño beso a kirche y luego procedió a irse con saito, todos los alumnos miraron pasmados y alterados el evento y kirche se quedo con tabitha abrazándola incluso louise quien decía que lo hacia no por amistad, si no, por ser responsable de su familiar

- unos minutos mas tarde en el patio de la academia, se encontraban saito y feru quienes estaban comiendo ya la carne del animal cazado por feru

saito: oye feru -decía comiendo carne felizmente- es verdad eso de matar a louise -le preguntaba intrigado al recordar su actitud, con algo de temor

feru: oye, oye, que rayos crees que soy, crees que mataría a una niña con tanto por lo que vivir como ella -decía con calma- solo lo dije para que entienda algunas cosas, lo mismo paso con la chica de cabello rojo -decía mirando el cielo

saito: entonces, lo que dijiste no era verdad?

feru: en el otro mundo una de las cosas por la que se me conocía era por ser demasiado sincero, aun cuando podía ser muy duro para las personas -luego de estar un rato en silencio- no, no le mentí a la joven, aunque si fui rudo fue por que estos chicos deben entender que el mundo no gira en torno a ellos, no importa como los críen, si ellos mueren el mundo simplemente seguirá y no quedara nada de ellos, aun si hicieran un aporte al mundo, solo serian otras personas muertas mas, si van a vivir a pesar de eso, mínimo que guíen al mundo por un mejor camino -con una sonrisa

saito: entiendo -con una sonrisa, al notar que feru aunque daba miedo aveces, cada cosa que hacia era con un propósito- una pregunta mas, como es que repeliste ese ataque de fuego de kirche, y como es que levantaste fácilmente el peso extra de este animal -con mucha intriga

feru: jajaja, esas ya son 2 preguntas -saito sonrió y se rasco la cabeza- anoche me dispuse a meditar en este lugar, y justo como sospeche, en este lugar es mas fácil canalizar la energía, gracias a eso aumento en una noche considerablemente mi habilidad para controlar la energía, la cual ya llevaba entrenando en nuestro mundo, gracias a eso no me costo mucho repeler ese conjuro, aparte de eso también hago un entrenamiento constante con estos -sacando de su mochila un chaleco, unas rodilleras y muñe-queras con mucho peso- para mi suerte mi mochila soporta hasta 90 kilos de peso -con una sonrisa para impresión de saito- entre mis armas -sacando 2 pistolas sin municiones, 8 manoplas y una katana creciente- hay un peso total que no supera los 7 kilos -saito solo miraba atónito a todo lo que cargaba el joven en su mochila- y el resto de mi equipamiento -un par de guantes metálicos, un par de zapatillas enormes, y muchos anillos, muñe-queras (sin peso) y collares, un chaleco protector que tenia una especie de cota de malla interna, etc- el peso no supera los 13 kilos, las armas y equipamientos en total me dan 20 kilos de 90 que soporta esta mochila, los otros 60 son para mi entrenamiento y hay 10 kilos sin utilizar, que utilizo para provisiones, aunque en este caso como todo salio de improvisto, no estaba preparado -rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, mientras saito lo miraba impresionado

saito: si a esto le llamas no estar listo, ya me imagino a lo que le dices estar preparado -saito no podía creer el gran armamento con el que venia el joven

-los jóvenes seguían conversando, mientras las jóvenes que ya habían terminado de ingerir sus alimentos, se encontraban reunidas para apoyar a kirche, ademas de louise y tabitha, también estaba montmorency

montmorency: no te preocupes kirche, una noble no debería verse afectada por las simples palabras de un plebeyo -la consolaba a pesar de que ya había parado de llorar

kirche: lo se -con una sonrisa aunque no muy convincente- sin embargo, de alguna manera es como si cada palabra que dijera fuera una verdad, es como si en mi interior se que tiene razón y aunque me duele quiero seguir estar frente a el escuchándolo -decía algo calmada para impresión de las chicas excepto por louise quien solo la miraba seria- suena tonto verdad

louise: es entendible -sin quitar su postura erguida ni su seriedad, mientras las chicas solo la miraban- ustedes no lo saben, y de hecho no tenia planeado decírselo a nadie, pero por lo que se, mi familiar feru es capaz de leer a las personas -las chicas miraron aun mas sorprendidas a louise

montmorency: que quieres decir con leer a las personas? -intrigada

louise: realmente yo tampoco lo entiendo bien, pero... -pensando que palabras usar- se podría decir que el es capaz de saber todo con tan solo darle un vistazo a las personas

kirche: espera, es eso siquiera posible -preguntaba- jamas escuche de un familiar con el poder de leer a las personas, lo mas cercano a eso es una lectura de mente

tabitha: leer a las personas es parecido, pero no es lo mismo -incorporándose a la conversación para sorpresa de las jóvenes- cuando una persona lee la mente de las personas, dependiendo de lo bueno que seas podrás meterte en la mente ajena y ver sus secretos y las cosas que piensan, sin embargo si una persona es suficientemente lista o a entrenado lo suficiente puede engañar a una persona que lea mentes, en el caso cuando se lee una persona, con tan solo un vistazo puedes decir como es una persona, en gustos, comportamiento, entre otras cosas, mientras mas estés con esa persona, mas la mires y mas hables, mas sabrás de esa persona, tanto por las posiciones, rasgos físicos, comportamiento, forma de hablar y mas, inclusive sus debilidades mas grandes pueden ser descubiertas así, y engañar a un lector de personas es muy difícil a menos de que también lo hagas e incluso en ese caso es difícil -las jóvenes miraban a tabitha impresionada

louise: como sabes todo eso tabitha -pregunto con curiosidad

tabitha: lo leí en un libro, sin embargo incluso en ese libro la información era bastante incompleta a mi parecer, de tal manera que no sale mucha información, aparte de eso hasta ahora no se sabe de nadie que lo haya hecho -decía con calma

kirche: ya veo, parece que te toco un fuerte familiar louise -mirándola con una sonrisa

louise: de que hablas? -para impresión de kirche- es cierto que feru lee a las personas, aparte de eso es capaz de paralizar, dormir, inutilizar e inclusive matar sin problemas, aparte de eso es muy inteligente y peligroso, pero exactamente por eso no lo puedo controlar, incluso con el contrato, este es completamente libre de hacer lo que le plazca, es muy fuerte, pero no me obedece, aparte siquiera mi otro familiar también fuera fuerte pero saito es un bueno para nada, no tiene ninguna habilidad especial y es un desobediente, si siquiera saito fuera mas leal y útil de seguro feru también seria mas leal a mi -inflando tierna-mente los cachetes por su enojo

montmorency: por que lo dices?

louise: feru es muy amable con saito, tanto así, que cuando le dije a saito que si no me servia no lo cuidaría, feru llego y me dijo que si los trataba como esclavos o sirvientes me mataría, incluso dijo que el cargaría con el peso de saito -las jóvenes se miraron algo asustadas mientras a louise le corría un escalofrió en la espalda al recordar a feru molesto

kirche: real...realmente te dijo que te mataría -louise asintió- eso no seria peligroso, que le pasaría si tu mueres

louise: según tengo entendido, si un mago muere el familiar muere con el, sin embargo como ya les dije, las reglas de aquí no afectan a feru, el es completamente libre, de hecho ni siquiera vive conmigo, el se queda las afueras de la academia cazando y entrenando, saito y el contrato son las únicas razones por las que vuelve, tal parece se compadece de mi ya que me molestan, mientras que parece que cree ser el responsable de saito

kirche: ya veo -decía impresionada

montmorency: eso significa que realmente son unos familiares rebeldes -louise asintió con enojo al pensarlo

louise: aunque pueda castigar a saito no se como controlar a feru, y probablemente si trato de castigar a saito feru lo defienda, eso me pondrá en peligro -pensaba entre enojada y aterrada por la idea

kirche: parece ser que tienes serios problemas con feru -dando una pequeña sonrisa, luego de unos segundos comienza a acariciar a su salamandra flame- sabes, deberías ir con tus familiares, en este horario se supone que debemos pasar el tiempo con ellos y conocerlos, tal vez descubras como controlarlos -luego de darse unas miradas unos segundos louise asintió y se retiro, dejando a tabitha, montmorency y kirche

-mientras tanto feru y saito se encontraban tranquilamente hablando en el patio mientras veían a los alumnos con sus familiares

feru: disfrutaste de la comida, saito -preguntaba con una cálida sonrisa

saito: si, estuvo muy bueno -con alegría mientras se estiraba, luego de unos segundos- hey feru, por que todos estos estudiantes estarán aquí en este momento, no deberían estar en clases? -algo intrigado

feru: pues me parece que tienen una especie de clase especial -decía con calma mirando el cielo

saito: clase especial?

feru: así es, una clase especial para poder familiarizarse con sus familiares -haciendo un juego de palabras con una sonrisa- a pesar de ser horario de clases todos los alumnos están con sus respectivos familiares, esto quisas se deba a que puesto que los invocaron apenas ayer, los alumnos necesiten entenderse mejor con sus invocaciones

saito: tiene mucho sentido -decía asintiendo en señal de que entendía lo que le decían- pero eso significa que no faltara mucho para que louise nos encuentre verdad -preguntaba con nerviosismo

feru: así es -todo calmado mientras que saito dio un fuerte suspiro

siesta: emmm... eto... disculpen -los 2 jóvenes voltean a ver una joven de pelo negro y con traje de maid- ustedes de casualidad no serán nobles de algún tipo -los jóvenes comenzaron a verse y se rieron de las palabras de siesta

saito: jajaja, como es posible que nos confundan con un noble -en voz alta ganándose una mirada de los estudiantes- jajaja, lo siento es solo que fue divertido

feru: jajaja, valla chica, parece que tienes un pequeño problema, jajaja, en serio si no fueras tan linda -asiendo sonrojar a siesta- ya te abría matado por confundirme con la escoria de nobleza de este lugar -aterrando a siesta, mientras saito reía nerviosamente por las palabras de su amigo

saito: no lo tomes en cuenta -levantándose de su lugar y tomando a siesta en dirección contraria a feru- suele bromear con eso, mi nombre es saito, y cual es el tuyo -amablemente

siesta: mmm...s...siesta, soy una plebeya que trabaja en este lugar -decía algo nerviosa

saito: ya veo -feru se levanto y se gano al lado de saito observando a siesta poniéndola algo nerviosa- oye, oye no la mires así

feru: sabes, no deberías trabajar en este lugar -ignorando a saito- es molesta la actitud de los jóvenes -molestando a quienes lo escuchaban- sin contar con el hecho de que eres demasiado linda y tu físico es demasiado bueno para estar aquí -siesta se sonrojo al igual que saito

saito: oye, oye, espera un poco, no puedo creer que le dijeras eso -reprendiendo a feru

feru: no tiene nada de malo, solo le digo mi opinión -con tono inocente luego viendo a siesta quien se asusto un poco- te lo digo, tienes una linda cara, tu cuerpo se nota perfectamente connotado y tus pechos son geniales -levantando ambos pulgares- por cierto el traje te queda excelente -con una sonrisa- que te parece si luego de tu turno vamos a dar una vuelta -tomando a siesta de la cintura, mirándola a los ojos de forma picara y cautivadora de tal manera que esta no lo podía dejar de ver pero aun así estaba nerviosa- y luego te doy un pequeño regalo -hablándole lentamente al oído de manera que los nervios de siesta incrementaban pero parecía atada como si no pudiera hacer nada, sin embargo no era la única, las jóvenes que miraban la escena al principio miraban mal a feru por sus comentarios, pero cuando comenzó a hablarle a siesta de una manera mas provocativa, todas estaban nerviosas y bastante extrañas mirando la escena sonrojadas, saito se percato de esto y decidió "controlar" un poco a su amigo

saito: hey, feru no digas eso -tomando a feru para que suelte a siesta- lo siento, mi amigo es bastante peculiar -disculpándose con siesta quien salio del trance, mientras feru solo miraba desafiante a las jóvenes quienes por su nerviosismo desviaron la mirada aunque algunas seguían algo extrañas y de cierta manera cautivadas- en fin no te molestamos mas -siesta asintió e hizo una reverencia a ambos quienes se la devolvieron- vayámonos feru -justo cuando se dispusieron a caminar un peli rubio algo celoso por el logro de feru con las jóvenes que lo veían, bloqueaba su camino

guiche: ustedes si que arman problemas verdad, familiares de la zero -decía en una posición prepotente- no puedo permitir que unos plebeyos como ustedes mancillen la imagen y la inocencia de las pobres jóvenes de esta academia -de manera altanera y sobre moviendo su cuerpo

feru: tu... -luego de pensar un poco- quien eres? -para sorpresa de guiche y de saito

saito: es el chico que me puso a levitar ayer, al que dejaste dormido -los alumnos comenzaron a susurrar cosas lo que no le gustaba para nada a guiche

feru: ya veo, así que es el rubio engreído -decía inocentemente mientras golpeaba suavemente su mano izquierda con la derecha, saito solo asiente- y que decías que quieres con nosotros

guiche: lo que se esperaba de un plebeyo, solo una actitud sin clase y sin ninguna elegancia, sin contar la falta de respeto, los reto a un enfrentamiento a ambos -feru solo se quedo en su puesto mientras saito sonreía- ustedes han mancillado a las jóvenes de esta academia mostrando actos vulgares y le han faltado el respeto a la nobleza en general, por eso serán castigados como corresponde -apuntando al puesto donde se posicionaba saito y donde actualmente feru ya no estaba- eh?, donde se fue el mago plebeyo -los alumnos se impresionaron al saber como lo llamo guiche

feru: no pienso perder mi tiempo contigo, mejor me iré a entrenar -decía dirigiéndose hacia la multitud que le formaba un camino para que se valla

guiche: espera -feru se detiene lentamente y volteo solo por curiosidad- acaso quieres que echen de su trabajo a esta plebeya -apuntando a siesta, quien se impresiono por la palabras de guiche- es obvio que ella es el comienzo de la vulgaridad que se a mostrado hace un momento, sin contar que también es obvio que seduce y coquetea con los hombres de acá -los amigos de guiche en voz alta afirmaban lo que guiche decía para apoyarlo

siesta: eso no es cierto -casi llorando- yo no e hecho nada

saito: eso no es justo -llamando la atención de guiche- ella no a hecho nada, aparte tu nos has retado a nosotros así que si quieres pelear con alguien yo aceptare tu desafió -guiche sonrió

guiche: en serio?, pero que acaso tu no eres el lado fallido de la invocación -llamando la atención de los jóvenes- hay muchos rumores sobre como es posible que louise la zero invocara 2 familiares y plebeyos ademas, y la única que se cree acertada por los conocedores de la materia de la invocación es que, ese chico -apuntando a feru- es el familiar guerrero, ya que el puede usar magia, y es un luchador, en otras palabras el es el verdadero familiar, mientras que tu -a saito- eres la versión inservible de familiar que solo esta para servir a valliere como un esclavo, tu eres la parte que faltaba para completar el familiar de valliere, la parte inservible que se separo de su invocación verdadera para formar a un familiar real en su máxima expresión -apuntando nuevamente a feru- el puede usar magia, como por ejemplo leer a las personas -todos los alumnos hicieron un sonido de desconcierto- así es compañeros, este familiar que todos ven a quien le dicen feru, es un familiar muy fuerte y especial, según una conversación que escuche de la misma louise en la que ella decía una pequeña parte de los poderes de su familiar, el plebeyo feru es capaz de dormir paralizar inutilizar, matar e incluso leer a las personas, a eso sumándole su gran fuerza física y su intelecto, es un familiar formidable, ademas es tan fuerte que es inmune al contrato de familiares, por lo que aunque louise la zero lo invoco, el puede servir a quien mejor le convenga -esto llamo la atención de varios- mientras que este tipo llamado saito, es solo una invocación fallida e inservible

feru: tienes buena información chico -con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante- pero tu información no es 100% correcta ni completa aun te falta mucho, aparte de que saito, te pateara el trasero -apuntándole a guiche con su dedo para sorpresa de este, saito miro a feru y le asintió

saito: guiche, te derrotare ahora, así que peleemos -este estaba serio y había un gran ambiente de pelea hasta que de la nada apareció una mano la cual le llego a la oreja a saito -aaah -grito por el dolor

louise: como se te ocurre retar a un noble, idiota -le gritaba louise a saito en el oído mientras se lo apretaba muy fuerte- y tu guiche, no trates de pelear contra mis familiares, no solo por que las peleas están prohibidas sino que también por que feru ya te derroto una vez y te tuvo piedad, pero en este caso podría no ser así -guiche solo comenzó a reírse

guiche: valla, valla, parece que le tienes mucha confianza a tu familiar prodigo -con una sonrisa confiada- en primera los combates prohibidos son entre magos, no hay ninguna regla que prohíba las peleas entre mago y familiar, y en segundo no solo me pillo desprevenido sino que ademas solo me durmió, no me derribo ni nada -con una sonrisa mientras louise se enojaba- sin embargo, primero enfrentare a tu familiar inservible ya que se atrevió a desafiarme y luego derrotare a tu familiar privilegiado

louise: claro que no, saito no peleara -soltándolo de la oreja- no vez que no tiene ningún poder, lo mataras, eso no lo puedo permitir

saito: louise -esta lo miro- aunque me alegra ver que te preocupas por mi -con una sonrisa- por que rayos no dices nada sobre pelear a feru y solo me castigas a mi -louise le dio un golpe mandándolo a volar

louise: idiota, tu no tienes ni fuerza ni poder, feru tiene ambas -con enojo, luego voltio a ver a feru y este con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa hizo temblar a louise- aparte, me da miedo -en voz baja de tal manera que solo saito la escucho

feru: hey louise -esta tembló en su lugar y voltio lentamente- deja pelear a saito, yo me ocupare de sus heridas de acuerdo -con una sonrisa feliz de manera que louise se calmo

saito: es cierto, déjame pelear, es algo que debo hacer, no solo por mi, sino que también por siesta -quien estaba mirando con lagrimas lo ocurrido, louise resignada luego de mirar la mirada decidida de su familiar saito, camino hacia siesta y la consoló como pudo, todos miraron como se retiro sin decir nada mas y atendía a la plebeya

guiche: valla, quien diría que al final te dejarían pelear -con sonrisa burlona- parece que la zero esta en su ambiente rodeado de plebeyos -los jóvenes comenzaron a reírse sin embargo feru con su voz y su mirada los hizo callar- bueno deberíamos empezar

alumno 3: esperen -retrasando el inicio de la pelea- que tal una batalla en parejas -decía seriamente

guiche: eso podría ser interesante, de esa manera podre acabar también con feru -con sonrisa maliciosa

feru: y tu quien eres? -todos se callaron esta vez

alumno 3: como puedes no recordarme, bastardo -decía encabronado-ayer me mandaste al hospital de la academia con una parálisis y rompiste mi orgullo de noble, no te lo perdonare -con total rabia desafiando a feru directamente

guiche: bueno hagan equipos -el alumno que llego a la batalla se gano al lado de guiche, mientras que feru se gano al lado de saito- escucha bien, este tipo usa una especie de magia de contacto, no requiere varita para sus hechizos, sin embargo tiene la desventaja de que requiere tocar a su objetivo, así que guarda distancia -dándole en voz baja un consejo a su "compañero" de batalla

feru: listos -con una sonrisa -tu a guiche y yo al otro -saito asiente

guiche: empecemos -guiche movió su rosa, la cual era también su varita y los pétalos al tocar el suelo se convirtieron en golems de valquirias, en un movimiento invoco 5 golems- que les parece esto -luego el otro joven comenzó a atacar a feru con fuego

feru: eso es todo -concentrando algo de su energía, feru comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad desviando las bolas de fuego, mientras saito se encontraba evadiendo a los golems de guiche, sin embargo, a pesar de no ser tan rápidos ni equilibrados le daban dificultades a saito- vamos saito -animándolo, sin embargo apareció un grupo de 5 valquirias a atacar a feru quien comenzó a esquivar tanto a las valquirias como las bolas de fuego

guiche: espero no les moleste que invoque unas valquirias mas -guiche y el otro alumno sonreían mientras saito se enojaba, en un descuido de saito las valquirias comienzan a atacarlo

louise: saito, idiota -pensaba molesta al ver como golpeaban a saito

feru: esto se pone interesante -todos comienzan a ver a feru quien solo estaba parado en un lado- sin embargo me aburrieron cuando atacaron a saito -con enojo en sus ojos- ahora verán lo poderoso que me puedo volver en una noche -con voz gutural, el cuerpo de feru se tonifico mas de lo que ya estaba, las valquirias lo atacaron pero este como si nada tomo a cada una de ellas y las derribo destruyéndolas, una bola de fuego muy grande y fuerte se dirigía a el, pero feru en solo unos segundos creo una esfera de energía en su mano y con ella mando a volar a el alumno que peleaba al lado de guiche desapareciendo al mismo tiempo la bola de fuego- en mi mundo, e entrenado arduamente tanto mi mente, como mi cuerpo y mi espíritu, gracias a eso, incluso en mi mundo, soy un fuera de serie, sin embargo -derribando a las valquirias que le faltaban- en mi mundo no se genera la suficiente magia ya que hay energías negativas que bloquean la positiva en todos lados, por esta razón es mas difícil en mi mundo, pero ya que en su mundo la magia es cosa diaria, en solo una noche soy capaz de liberar al 100% los resultados de mi entrenamiento en mi mundo, control de la energía, poder mandar a tu cuerpo a voluntad, pedir prestada las fuerzas de la naturaleza, entre otras cosas, son parte de todo lo que puedo hacer, y seguiré mejorando infinitamente -con total seriedad, levantando a saito quien estaba completamente herido, y sanan-dolo de sus heridas para que siga peleando- si vas a pelear con el dale un arma, yo no interferiré -para sorpresa de todos en especial de louise y guiche, saito solo sonreía al verle sentarse al lado del campo

louise: que haces feru?, destrozaran a saito -feru solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza

kirche: confía en el -para sorpresa de louise- el debe saber lo que hace, o no? -con una sonrisa animando a louise

guiche: muy bien aquí esta tu espada -lanzando al suelo un pétalo de su rosa el que se convirtió en una espada- pero no te lo haré fácil -invocando 10 valquirias

saito: ahora te derrotare, te quitare tu arrogancia y evitare que despidan a siesta -tomando la espada con tal decisión que se activaron las marcas del contrato que poseía saito y en un parpadeo corto perfectamente a los primeros 4 golems- aquí voy -con mirada decidida asustando algo a guiche, producto del susto guiche ordeno a sus golems a atacar pero las primeras 3 fueron cortadas en un ágil movimiento, luego saito derribo 2 y las decapito, y la ultima que defendía a guiche fue atravesado con la espada y luego con la espada en el cuello de guiche saito había ganado el combate para sorpresa de todos excepto de feru- perdiste -seriamente mientras guiche yacía en el suelo asustado

louise: que fue eso? -se preguntaba aun tratando de entender como fue que saito logro derrotar a guiche- es posible que este chico aya sido un espadachín todo el tiempo, si es así quisas por eso no es bueno en casi nada, por su habilidad pareciera que lo único que sabe hacer es usar la espada -louise pensaba para si misma mientras todos aun estaban atónitos mirando a saito

feru: bien hecho saito -saito comenzó a sonreír- en cuanto a ti guiche -guiche se espanto- ahora sabes que no debes desafiarnos, siesta esta libre de cargos y no quiero que nos vuelvas a molestar, entendido -guiche asiente obedientemente- ah, y antes de que se me olvide, si descubro alguna clase de comportamiento que sea grosero o humillante para un "plebeyo" o que sea de desprecio, sin importar quien sea, te destrozare -diciendo lo ultimo con su típico tono con voz gutural para espantar a todos- vayámonos saito, vamos a entrenar -saito asiente con una sonrisa y ambos se van caminando tranquilamente

kirche: louise -louise la mira aun en estado de shock- tus familiares..., ambos son impresionantes -tanto louise como kirche solo observaban como ambos jóvenes se iban


End file.
